pokelistfandomcom-20200213-history
Infernape (Barry (games))
Infernape is an Infernape (former Chimchar and Monferno) owned by Barry, formerly by Professor Rowan. Barry only has Infernape if the Player started with Turtwig. Biography 'Diamond and Pearl' As a Chimchar Chimchar was in his Poké Ball inside Professor Rowan's suitcase when Professor Rowan and Dawn / Lucas visited Lake Verity. After they left the briefcase behind and it was found by Barry and the Player, the two were attacked by two wild Starly. In panic, Barry took Chimchar's Poké Ball while the Player took Turtwig's and used him to fight off one of the Starly. Later, Barry travelled to Sandgem Town, where Professor Rowan allowed him to keep Chimchar, and the two left to start a journey across Sinnoh. Leaving Jubilife City, on Route 203, Barry used Chimchar to battle the Player, which he lost. Sometime after this, Chimchar evolved into a Monferno. 'As a Monferno' Barry used Monferno to battle the Player in Hearthome City, Pastoria City and Canalave City, which he lost all three times. Sometime after these battles, Monferno evolved into an Infernape. 'As an Empoleon' Barry used Infernape, alongside the Player's Pokémon, at Spear Pillar to battle Jupiter and Mars, which they won. At the Pokémon League, Barry used Infernape to battle the Player, which he lost. At the Fight Area, Barry used Infernape to battle the Player, but he continues to lose. 'Platinum' As a Chimchar Chimchar was among the three Pokémon offered to Barry and the Player as their starter Pokémon. After the Player chooses Turtwig, Barry chooses Chimchar. After Professor Rowan and Dawn / Lucas leave, Barry and the Player battle with their new Pokémon. Leaving Jubilife City, on Route 203, Barry used Chimchar to battle the Player, which he lost. Sometime after this, Chimchar evolved into a Monferno. 'As a Prinplup' Barry used Monferno to battle the Player in Hearthome City and Pastoria City, which he lost both times. Sometime after these battles, Monferno evolved into an Infernape. 'As an Infernape' Barry used Infernape to battle the Player in Canalave City, which he lost. Barry used Infernape, alongside the Player's Pokémon, at Spear Pillar to battle Jupiter and Mars, which they won. At the Pokémon League, Barry used Infernape to battle the Player, which he lost. At the Fight Area, Barry used Infernape, alongside the Player's Pokémon, to battle Volkner and Flint to gain entry to the Battle Frontier, which they won and were allowed in. At the Fight Area, Barry used Infernape to battle the Player, but he continues to lose. Moves Used Category:Pokémon (Character) Category:Chimchar (Formerly) Category:Monferno (Formerly) Category:Infernape Category:Males (Pokémon) Category:Fire-type Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that have evolved Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Professor Rowan's Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Barry's Pokémon (games) Category:Pokémon with Blaze Category:Pokémon at Lv. 5 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 9 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 21 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 27 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 28 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 35 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 36 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 38 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 43 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 44 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 51 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 53 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 56 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 64 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 65 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 74 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 75 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 85 Category:Users of Aerial Ace Category:Users of Brick Break Category:Users of Close Combat Category:Users of Ember Category:Users of Flame Wheel Category:Users of Flamethrower Category:Users of Focus Blast Category:Users of Fury Swipes Category:Users of Leer Category:Users of Mach Punch Category:Users of Punishment Category:Users of Scratch Category:Users of Shadow Claw Category:Users of Taunt Category:Users of Will-O-Wisp Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Platinum